The Charmed Ones
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Phoebe has a premonition of an author about to publish a book that would expose the sisters' secret to the entire world.
1. Default Chapter

CHARMED  
  
"The Charmed Ones"  
  
by J. B. Tilton  
  
email: aramath@isot.com  
  
Rating: G  
  
Disclaimer: "Charmed" and all related characters and events are the property of the WB television network, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.  
  
* * *  
  
(Authors note: This story takes place between season 2 episodes "Morality Bites" and "The Painted World".)  
  
* * *  
  
Phoebe has a premonition of an author about to publish a book that would expose the sisters' secret to the entire world.  
  
* * *  
  
ONE  
  
Piper walked into the manor and found Phoebe in the living room watching television.  
  
"Hey," called Phoebe, "how's the club coming along?"  
  
"Fine," said Piper. "We should be ready to open soon. Almost everything is ready. What are you watching?"  
  
"The Book Nook," said Phoebe. "It profiles new book releases and some local authors. I like to find out what new books are coming out soon."  
  
"Oh," said Piper. "Where's Prue?"  
  
"Called into work again," said Phoebe. "I think her new boss is trying to work her to death."  
  
"Sounds like a typical Type A personality to me," said Piper. "She and Prue should get along fine."  
  
"What's for dinner?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Vegetarian lasagna," said Piper, "if I can find someone to help me chop some veggies."  
  
"For vegetarian lasagna," said Phoebe, "I think I can tear myself away for a while."  
  
She picked up the remote for the television and was about to shut it off when she had a premonition.  
  
"I think we have a problem," she said to Piper.  
  
"What is it?" asked Piper.  
  
"I just had a premonition," said Phoebe. "I guess it was because of the show I was watching. But I saw a new book in a bookstore. The title was 'The Charmed Ones'. And it had a picture of the triquetra on the cover."  
  
"Not good," said Piper. "Any idea how long before this book comes out?"  
  
"No," said Phoebe. "But I think I saw the author. She looked like she was at a book signing in the mall. She's about twenty-five, blonde hair, and it seemed like a popular book. There was a long line of people waiting for an autograph."  
  
"Well, I don't think the title and that symbol on the cover are just coincidence," said Piper. "After what we just went through in the future, I don't think a book about us is a really good idea."  
  
"I have a friend at the bookstore in the mall," said Phoebe. "They get advanced notice of any new books about to come out. I'll give her a call and see what she can find out for us."  
  
"After you do that," said Piper, "we'll call Prue and let her know what's going on."  
  
Okay," said Phoebe, picking up the phone.  
  
Piper went into the kitchen to start dinner. Until they had more information to go on, there really wasn't much they could do. She'd just have to wait until she found out what Phoebe learned.  
  
"Well," said Phoebe coming into the kitchen a few minutes later, "my friend couldn't find out anything about that book. There's no listing for it in any of the publishers' databases."  
  
"Anything about who the author is?" asked Piper.  
  
"Nothing," said Phoebe. "The description could fit half a dozen published authors around the country. And this may not even be someone who's been published before. It could be a first time writer with her first published book. There's no way to know who it is until the book is published."  
  
"By then it will be too late," said Leo, walking into the kitchen. "I orbed into the living room. I don't want to startle you too much."  
  
"Hi, Leo," said Piper. "What do you mean it will be too late?"  
  
"One of the Elders saw the same thing Phoebe apparently had a premonition about," said Leo. "Only he saw more about the book than you did. It's supposed to be a book of fiction, but it's pretty accurate about the three of you."  
  
"Oh, that's not good," said Phoebe.  
  
"It's worse than that," said Leo. "It's disastrous. If that book gets published, it will expose everything about you to the world. Every demon will know who you are, where you live, and all of your weaknesses and vulnerabilities. It will be nothing short of a death sentence for all three of you." 


	2. Chapter 2

TWO  
  
"My boss was none too happy," said Prue, "when I told her I had a family emergency but couldn't tell her what it was "  
  
"This is really important," said Piper. "Leo says we could all be in danger."  
  
"Some of the things this woman lists in her book are too close to be coincidence," said Leo. "It's about three sisters named Hopewell who are witches with unusual powers. They spend their time fighting demons and protecting the innocent."  
  
"Oh, that's too close for comfort," said Phoebe. "Did the Elders know who the author is?"  
  
"No," said Leo. "They can't keep an eye on everyone."  
  
"So what is she?" asked Piper. "A demon? A warlock? Maybe something else we haven't encountered before?"  
  
"She's probably not a demon," said Leo. "They're usually more direct."  
  
"Besides," said Prue, "if she were a demon, why write a book about us? Why not just use what she knows against us?"  
  
"What about a warlock?" asked Phoebe. "She didn't look that old. Maybe she isn't strong enough to fight us. This book might be her way of coming after us without actually risking a confrontation."  
  
"But why this way?" asked Prue. "Getting a book published isn't something you can do overnight? It takes weeks or months. Why go through such a lengthy, complicated process? Why not just contact a demon and give it the information?"  
  
"That may not be an option," said Leo. "Most warlocks are looked down on by demons. They're considered almost second-class citizens in the underworld. It may be that no demon would take her seriously."  
  
"If that's the case," said Piper, "why would we be in any danger? Wouldn't the demons just think it's fiction like everyone else?"  
  
"Once the book is published," said Leo, "your exploits become common knowledge. A demon might recognize how accurate she actually is about those and decide the other information is accurate, too."  
  
"Is she really that accurate?" asked Prue.  
  
"One incident involves the sisters fighting a dream demon," said Leo. "Another involves a wedding where the bride turns out to be a female demon wanting to produce demonic offspring. Another has one of the sisters being attacked by a werewolf and turning into one herself. And still another has one of the sisters falling in love with a warlock and turning him good."  
  
"Creepy," said Phoebe.  
  
"That's pretty accurate," said Piper.  
  
"Some of the specifics are a little different," said Leo, "but overall it's too accurate to be coincidence."  
  
"So," said Prue, "just how does this warlock or whatever she is know so much about us?"  
  
"The Elders don't know that either," said Leo. "They think she may have been watching you for some time. You haven't been exactly low profile some times."  
  
"One thing is for sure," said Piper. "We need to find out who she is and fast. There's no telling when that book is coming out. And as Leo says, once it does, it will be too late to do anything about it."  
  
"What do we do when and if we find her?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"If she's a warlock or demon," said Prue, "we vanquish her."  
  
"What if she isn't?" asked Phoebe. "What if she's just an innocent whose imagination just happens to coincide with what we've been through?"  
  
"That's extremely unlikely," said Leo.  
  
"But not impossible," said Phoebe. "What do we do then?"  
  
"Okay, one step at a time," said Piper. "First, we have to find her. Then we have to determine who or what she is. Then we can decide what to do about it."  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me," said Prue. "Now, let's talk about how we find out who this mystery woman is." 


	3. Chapter 3

THREE  
  
In the week since Phoebe's premonition, they had learned nothing new about their mysterious woman. Phoebe's friend at the bookstore kept checking, but could find nothing new either about the book or the author. In a way this was good news. It meant they still had time. Discrete phone calls to local publishers had netted little information; when they netted anything at all.  
  
It was beginning to look as if this woman was a first time writer. Which meant there would be next to nothing known about her. Unless she was a popular or best selling author, she wouldn't be widely known. And anyone who did know about her might not want to divulge what they did know to strangers.  
  
Phoebe walked into the living room and collapsed on the sofa. Prue looked up at her from the map she was using to try to scry for the woman. Trying without success.  
  
"You look bushed," said Prue.  
  
"I am," said Phoebe. "I spent nearly all afternoon at the mall."  
  
"Doing what?" asked Prue.  
  
"Looking at the backs of books," said Phoebe. "A lot of writers have their pictures on their books. I was hoping I might find out who our mystery woman was."  
  
"That was a good idea," said Prue.  
  
"Yeah, but a waste of time," said Phoebe. "Do you have any idea how many female writers there are? And how many of them don't have their pictures on any of their books?"  
  
"No idea," said Prue.  
  
"Way too many," said Phoebe.  
  
"Well, it was still a good idea," said Prue.  
  
"I could use a break," said Phoebe.  
  
""Why don't you relax?" asked Prue. "I don't think there's much more we can do today, anyway. Dinner should be ready soon. Piper and Leo are in the kitchen. Think I'll go check on their progress."  
  
"With the meal, I assume?" snickered Phoebe as Prue left the living room.  
  
Prue had been in the kitchen only a minute or two when Phoebe suddenly called for her and Piper. The two sisters hurried into the living room, followed closely by Leo.  
  
"That's her," said Phoebe, pointing at the television. "That's the woman in my premonition."  
  
On the television, two women were seated at a small coffee table talking. A sign behind them on the wall read "The Book Nook". One of the women was a young blonde about twenty-five years old wearing a pantsuit. The other woman was an older black woman wearing a business suit.  
  
"I thought I'd watch 'The Book Nook' to relax," explained Phoebe. "When I turned the television on, there she was big as life."  
  
"Quiet," said Prue, turning up the volume on the television.  
  
"So," said the black woman, "with the success of yet another novel, what are your plans for your next book?"  
  
"Well," said the younger woman, "it's a little different. It's about three sisters who are witches with some unusual powers. They spend their time fighting evil and protecting the innocent while trying to lead normal lives. It should be out some time next spring."  
  
"We'll look forward to it," said the black woman. "My guest today has been Jennifer Crandall, author of the best selling book 'Ancient Evil' available in bookstores everywhere."  
  
"Whoa," said Prue, "that was eerie. She could have been talking about us."  
  
"She was," said Leo. "Now all we have to do is find out where she is. Then we can find out if she's a warlock or a demon or what she is."  
  
"I know exactly where she is," announced Phoebe. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR  
  
"You know where she is?" asked Prue. "Where?"  
  
"At the studio," said Phoebe. "That's a live show. And I have that book they mentioned. 'Ancient Evil'. It's actually pretty good. All about some demon that organizes the underworld against the forces of good."  
  
"Leo, can you orb us to the studio?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yes," said Leo, "but I don't think that's a good idea. If you get into a fight there, your secret might be revealed. That's too big a risk. And we're trying to avoid that, remember?"  
  
"Only one of us should go," said Piper. "They can try to see if this Jennifer Crandall is a warlock or a demon or whatever."  
  
"I'll do it," said Phoebe. "I can say I'm a fan, which isn't so far from the truth. She should be glad to talk with me."  
  
"I think Piper or I should go," said Prue. "You don't have an active power if something should happen."  
  
"Have you read her book?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"No," said Prue.  
  
"She'll know you haven't read it the minute you open your mouth," said Phoebe. "I have read it. If I don't go, we could loose our only chance to find out about her."  
  
"Little sister has a point," said Piper.  
  
"Okay," said Prue, "but at the first sign of trouble, Leo, I want you to get her out of there."  
  
"I will," said Leo. "Let's get going before she leaves the studio."  
  
"Hang on a second," said Phoebe.  
  
She ran up the stairs and returned a moment later. She had a book in her hand.  
  
"I'll ask her to sign this," she said. "It will give me a reason to talk to her."  
  
"Good thinking," said Prue. "Now, be careful. If she is a warlock or demon, she is probably dangerous."  
  
"I'll watch out for her," promised Leo.  
  
"Make sure you do," said Piper. "We'll be waiting here if you need us."  
  
Phoebe took Leo's arm and he orbed them out of the manor.  
  
* * *  
  
"You had to orb us into a broom closet?" complained Phoebe as she looked out the partially open door. "You couldn't find something a little bigger and not quite so smelly?"  
  
"Limited choices," said Leo. "A television station isn't all that big and with the time of day, most of the rooms see a lot of traffic. It was one of the few rooms that was empty. You wouldn't want anyone to see us orb in, would you?"  
  
"No, I guess not," said Phoebe. "Now, we have to find this Jennifer Crandall. She'll probably be in a dressing room or something removing her television makeup."  
  
"That shouldn't be hard to find," said Leo. "Stay close to me. If she attacks, there won't be a whole lot of time to orb you out."  
  
They left the closet when the hallway was clear. Most of the doors had nameplates on them identifying the rooms' purposes. None seemed to be the room they were looking for. Suddenly, they saw the host of "The Book Nook" approaching them.  
  
"Hello," said the woman, "you look lost."  
  
"Yeah," said Phoebe, "I, uh, guess we got turned around or something. We were looking for Jennifer Crandall."  
  
"You did get turned around," said the woman. "Go down this corridor. Turn right at the next corridor and it's the third door on the left." She looked at the book in Phoebe's hand. "Looking to get an autograph?"  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Phoebe. "She's a great writer."  
  
"She should be in there now," said the woman.  
  
"Thanks," said Phoebe.  
  
"Well," said Leo when they'd reached the door, "this is it. Be ready. If she recognizes you, she may attack immediately."  
  
"I'm ready," said Phoebe.  
  
She reached up and knocked on the door. A voice in the room said, "come in". Cautiously, Phoebe opened the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE  
  
"Yes?" questioned the young woman sitting at a makeup table.  
  
"Miss Crandall?" asked Phoebe nervously. "My name is Phoebe Halliwell. This is my friend, Leo Wyatt. We saw you on the program. I just wanted to say I think you're a great writer. I enjoy your books very much."  
  
"Thank you," said Jennifer. "It's always nice to hear from a fan. Have we met? You look familiar."  
  
"No," said Phoebe, "I don't think so."  
  
"Phoebe, the book," said Leo.  
  
"Oh, yeah," said Phoebe. "Would you autograph this for me? It would mean a lot to me."  
  
"Sure," said Jennifer.  
  
"Your new book sounds interesting," said Phoebe. "The one about the sisters who are witches."  
  
"I hope so," said Jennifer. "It's only about half finished, though."  
  
"Where, uh, where did you get the idea for it?" asked Phoebe nervously.  
  
"Believe it or not," said Jennifer, handing the book back, "I started having dreams about it a few months ago."  
  
"Dreams?" questioned Leo, taking the book from her.  
  
"Yes," said Jennifer. "They're like no other dreams I've ever had. So vivid and realistic. After I realized I was having more than one of them, I started writing them down. After a while, I realized they'd make a good book. At least, I hope they do."  
  
"I guess ideas have to come from somewhere," said Leo. "Well, thank you for the autograph. Phoebe and I need to be going."  
  
"Oh, uh, thanks," said Phoebe, confused.  
  
"My pleasure," said Jennifer.  
  
"What was that all about?" asked Phoebe after they had left the room.  
  
"She's not a warlock," said Leo, "or a demon, either. And she didn't seem to know you. Except that you looked familiar. If this was a deliberate attempt to expose you, she would have known who you were."  
  
"Maybe she was just pretending," offered Phoebe.  
  
"I don't think so," said Leo. "She was too relaxed. She didn't seem nervous at all. I don't think it's a coincidence her new book is so similar to the real thing, but I don't know what's going on. I need to check with the Elders. But first, I need to get you home."  
  
They returned to the closet where they had first orbed. Once the door was closed, Leo orbed them back to the manor. Prue and Piper were waiting for them.  
  
"Phoebe can fill you in," said Leo, putting the book on the table. "I need to go see the Elders right now."  
  
He orbed out before any of them could speak. Phoebe told them about their meeting with Jennifer. She also told them about Leo's assertion that Jennifer was neither a warlock nor a witch.  
  
"That doesn't make sense," said Piper. "How could she know so much about us?"  
  
"I don't know," said Phoebe. "But Leo began acting weird when she mentioned having those dreams. He wouldn't say why, though."  
  
"Well, I guess she's not a threat to us," said Prue. "Not directly, anyway. But her new book is a threat. We still can't let her publish it. There has to be a way to convince her from going ahead with it."  
  
"Not without revealing our secret," said Piper. "And then there's no guarantee she'd believe us anyway."  
  
"Maybe a spell," offered Phoebe. "Maybe we can use a spell to stop her dreams. She said the book was only about half done. If she doesn't have any more dreams, maybe she'll abandon the idea."  
  
"That's a possibility," said Prue. "I think we'd better wait for Leo to get back before we do anything. He might have an idea or two."  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, "at any rate, I did get the autograph of a real author. Who knows? Maybe this autographed book will be worth something some day."  
  
Phoebe reached down and picked up the autographed book Leo had laid on the table. As her hand closed around the book, a premonition flashed through her mind.  
  
"Uh, guys," she said. "We have another problem. This author who's about to expose us to the entire world? I just saw her being attacked by a warlock." 


	6. Chapter 6

SIX  
  
Leo orbed in as soon as the girls called for him.  
  
"What is it?" he asked. "I wasn't quite finished with the Elders yet."  
  
"Not time to explain," said Phoebe. "Just go get Jennifer and bring her here."  
  
"What?" questioned Leo. "Phoebe, what's going on?"  
  
"Hurry," snapped Phoebe. "She's in danger."  
  
Leo didn't know what was going on but he heard the urgency in Phoebe's voice. He orbed out immediately without asking another question.  
  
"Is it a good idea to bring her here?" questioned Piper.  
  
"She's an innocent," said Phoebe. "And she needs our protection. We can protect her best here."  
  
"I think it's safe to assume that warlock may follow her," said Prue. "Pheebs is right. If we have to protect her, this is the best place."  
  
Suddenly, Leo orbed in with Jennifer. She looked frightened and confused. Phoebe moved over to comfort her.  
  
"It's a good thing Phoebe sent me," said Leo. "A warlock was after her."  
  
"I know," said Phoebe, "I saw it. That's why I sent you to get her."  
  
"What....what's going on?" stammered Jennifer.  
  
"You're safe," said Phoebe. "These are my sisters, Prue and Piper. We're going to protect you."  
  
"Who....what are you?" demanded Jennifer. "What's going on here? Some guy just appears in my dressing room demanding the manuscript for my new book. Then he," she looked over at Leo, "just kind of appeared and now I'm here. I must be loosing my mind."  
  
"No, you're not," said Piper. "This is going to be a little hard to explain."  
  
"Things like this don't happen," said Jennifer. "They only happen in books or movies. None of this can be real."  
  
"It's quite real," said Phoebe. "But like I said, we're going to protect you. You're safe here."  
  
"I know you," said Jennifer, looking at the sisters. "All of you. That's where I've seen you before. You're the three sisters in my dreams."  
  
"Not dreams," said Leo. "What you think have been dreams are really periods of clairvoyance. You've been seeing them in your dreams because your power is only now beginning to manifest itself."  
  
"She's a witch?" asked Prue.  
  
"Yes," said Leo. "That's what the Elders discovered about her. It was thought her line died out decades ago. But apparently one of her ancestors survived. Her witch powers lay dormant until recently."  
  
"A witch?" questioned Jennifer. "No, that can't be. Witches don't exist. They aren't real. They're just myths and legends."  
  
"Oh, we're real alright," said Prue. "And right now you're in danger. That warlock may follow you here and we have to be ready for him."  
  
"You think he's got any friends with him?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"Not likely," said Leo. "Warlocks tend to work alone as a rule. They don't like sharing power."  
  
"Okay," said Prue. "Piper, why don't you take Jennifer into the kitchen and make some tea or something. Leo, you and Phoebe go check the Book of Shadows. Maybe that warlock is in there. It might give us a vanquishing spell or potion we can use against him."  
  
"I'll look," said Leo, "but I doubt he's in there. Only the most powerful warlocks would be listed in the Book of Shadows."  
  
"It can't hurt to look," said Prue.  
  
Before anyone could move, a man dressed in all black suddenly appeared in the entryway. He was holding a dagger in one hand.  
  
"If I can't have that information," he said sinisterly, "no one gets it."  
  
He raised the dagger and threw it directly at Jennifer 


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN  
  
Piper reacted instantly. She raised her hands and the entire room froze. All but Jennifer and the Charmed Ones. At the same instant, Phoebe grabbed Jennifer and pulled her out of the path of the dagger.  
  
The warlock stood transfixed in the entryway. The dagger hung suspended in midair several feet into the living room. Leo, who had been standing behind Jennifer, stood frozen, the dagger aimed directly at his chest.  
  
Prue reached up and grabbed the dagger with her telekinetic power. The dagger suddenly spun in the air then went flying toward the warlock. When it struck, the warlock vanished in a conflagration.  
  
"Well, that was kind of anti-climactic," said Phoebe.  
  
"What's happening?" questioned Jennifer. She looked over at the still frozen Leo. "Is he okay?"  
  
"He's fine," said Piper.  
  
She unfroze the room and Leo looked around perplexed.  
  
"What happened?" he asked. "Where's the warlock?"  
  
"Come on," said Piper. "I'll put on some coffee and we'll explain everything. To both of you."  
  
* * *  
  
"So, I really am a witch?" asked Jennifer.  
  
"That's right," said Phoebe. "We know how you feel. We pretty much went through the same thing when we got our powers."  
  
"Your power appears to be clairvoyance," said Leo. "The ability to see what's going on at another location. Since you haven't consciously exercised that power, it's been creeping in through your subconscious. Manifesting itself in the form of dreams while you sleep."  
  
"And everything I saw about the Charmed Ones in my dreams," said Jennifer. "That was the three of you? I was actually seeing what was really happening?"  
  
"Apparently so," said Piper. "That's what we're called. The Charmed Ones. And from what you and Leo have told us about your new book, it's almost a perfect record of every one and every thing we've faced since we became witches."  
  
"Jennifer," said Prue, "do you understand why you can't publish that book? We recently found out what could happen if our secret were made public. It's not pretty."  
  
"Oh, I understand," said Jennifer. "I never intended to get anyone hurt. I just thought they were dreams. If I had known they were real, I would never have said anything to anyone about them. I'm so sorry for putting you all in danger."  
  
"Well," said Phoebe, "you were the one in danger this time. Good thing my premonition warned us about you."  
  
"What do I do now?" asked Jennifer.  
  
"Now that you know about your power," said Leo, "you can be taught how to use it. I don't think you'll have to worry about it creeping into your dreams anymore."  
  
"And you'll need to learn about the Craft," said Piper. "There's more to it than just using your power."  
  
"Will I get one of these White Lighter?" asked Jennifer. "Like Leo?"  
  
"Very much like me," said Leo. "In fact, the Elders think I should be your White Lighter. They think you'll have enough adjustment to go through without getting used to someone new. So, it looks like I have another charge."  
  
"What about my writing?" asked Jennifer. "Will I have to give it up?"  
  
"No," said Leo. "Just make sure what you write about is really fiction. That way, no one gets put in danger."  
  
"Pity, really," said Jennifer. "I was sure 'The Charmed Ones' was going to be a best seller."  
  
"Maybe your next idea will be just as good," said Prue.  
  
"Maybe," said Jennifer, "but I doubt it. After all, these were real life events. Real life is usually more engrossing than make believe."  
  
"It's probably just as well," said Phoebe. "I'm not sure anyone would really be interested in reading about three sisters who fight demons."  
  
The End  
  
If you've enjoyed this story, you can find more "Charmed" stories at my website, www.geocities.com/killeenmale/ . You can also post your own "Charmed" stories if you like to write fan fiction. 


End file.
